justdancefandomcom-20200222-history
We Can Fly
|artist = |tvfilm = Happy Time |year = 2012 |difficulty = |effort = |nogm = 6 |dg = |mode = Solo |pc = Dark Magenta |gc = Light Blue |pictos = 155 |choreo = Céline Rotsenhttps://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hMtiCFu0auY |nowc= WeCanFly }}"We Can Fly" by is featured on . Appearance of the Dancer The dancer is a female teenager with very long purple hair. She wears a pink one-piece dress with a purple belt, purple knee-length boots with an orange edging. Background The routine takes place in what looks like a hall with two long staircases. They meet at the top, where a window is located behind the dancer. It later changes to purple neon lights. Gold Moves There are 6 Gold Moves in the routine: Gold Moves 1 and 2: Shake your right hand, then bring it down and make your left hand horizontal. Gold Moves 3 and 5: Jump up with your left hand in front of your face and hit the ground with both hands. Gold Move 4: Bring both hands up slowly, then put them in front of you quickly. Gold Move 6: Put both hands in front of your face. Wecanfly gm 1.png|Gold Moves 1 and 2 Wecanfly gm 1.gif|Gold Moves 1 and 2 in-game Wecanfly gm 3.png|Gold Moves 3 and 5 Wecanfly gm 3.gif|Gold Moves 3 and 5 in-game Wecanfly gm 4.png|Gold Move 4 Wecanfly gm 4.gif|Gold Move 4 in-game Wecanfly gm 6.png|Gold Move 6 Wecanfly gm 6.gif|Gold Move 6 in-game Trivia * We Can Fly is the most recent song in , along with INDEPENDENT WOMAN. * Along with I’m Your Man, We Can Fly is the hardest song in the game based on their difficulty rating. ** However, I’m Your Man s Difficulty and Effort ratings are 3+ and 2 respectively, while the ratings for We Can Fly are both 3+. ** We Can Fly is the only song on to contain a 3+ in both the Difficulty and Effort. * Some of the pictograms appear before the related moves are actually performed. * The background is taken from the music video; however, it is colored orange instead of white to prevent the dancer from blending in with it. * The neon lights from the chorus are part of the coach extraction; without them, the extracted background looks black and plain. ** Due to this, if the player has earned enough "PERFECT" ss or "GOOD" s to get the "On Fire" feature, its effect will disappear until the choruses are over because the dance extraction covers them. *The dancer often lip syncs the "OH OH OH" lines. Gallery Game Files WCF.png|''We Can Fly'' Wecanfly background element 1.png|Background element 1 Wecanfly background element 2.png|Background element 2 Wecanfly background element 3.png|Background element 3 Wecanfly background element 4.png|Background element 4 In-Game Screenshots WeCanFly3+3+Menu.png|''We Can Fly'' on the menu (translated version) Wecanfly jdwii2 coachmenu.png|Coach selection screen Videos Happiness - We Can Fly Just Dance Wii 2 - Happiness - We Can Fly 5 Stars Just Dance Wii 2 Extraction We Can Fly References Site Navigation es:We Can Fly Category:Songs Category:2010s Category:Japanese Songs Category:Solo Songs Category:Solo Females Category:Hard Songs Category:Exhausting Songs Category:Songs in Just Dance Wii 2 Category:Console Exclusives